


I Saw Seven Profilers

by evolsailor



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternative Universe - FBI, Analysis, Anxiety Disorder, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Canon Trans Character, Child Abuse, Child Death, Depression, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, I don't know exactly how the FBI works but this is a fanfiction so that's alright, IPRE is an FBI unit/BAU, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Investigations, M/M, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychoanalysis, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Serial Killers, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threats of Violence, Torture, Twins, Violence, Weapons, badassery, depressive episodes, profilers, trans lup, trans taako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evolsailor/pseuds/evolsailor
Summary: The IPRE was the most prestigious unit of the FBI (Fantasy Bureau Of Investigation). It took brains, guts, and an intense exam to prove you had both; a physical one, a written test, and one for magic, if you knew any. 1% made it in. The highest score in history was a 97, achieved by the current director of the unit, a woman named Lucretia.That was, of course, until the Taaco twins passed all three with perfect 100s.-----A retelling of The Adventure Zone as a modern FBI unit. Some are replaced by original characters. Around two chapters are devoted to each case.





	1. Twin Devils

The IPRE was the most prestigious unit of the FBI (Fantasy Bureau Of Investigation). It took brains, guts, and an intense exam to prove you had both; a physical one, a written test, and one for magic, if you knew any. 1% made it in. The highest score in history was a 97, achieved by the current director of the unit, a woman named Lucretia.

That was, of course, until the Taaco twins passed all three with perfect 100s.

Everyone was, simply….shocked. This had never happened. Like, ever. Lucretia had Merle go use Zone Of Truth on them to make sure they hadn’t cheated.

They hadn’t. Those were their scores. Their 100s on some of the hardest tests in actual magical history.

Lucretia was absolutely stunned.

When they met their new recruits, she expected them to be professional, and wordy, and calm.

But of course, that can’t happen. Why the fuck would that happen.

Upon meeting Chalupa and Taako Taaco, she was only stunned more. Chalupa insisted on being called Lup. She referred to Lucretia as “babes”, Merle as “shortstack”, and Barry as “Bluejeans”. She also ate all their baby carrots within a few seconds. Taako called Magnus ‘homie’, and also used the phrase ‘cha’boy’ and ‘natch’ several, several times.

Now they were in Lucretia’s office to deliberate the choices laid out before them. But, instead of talking quietly about who they thought was best, they were sitting in silence.

“I….think we need them both,” Merle finally sighed, holding his own forehead. “I mean….they’re some of the smartest kids I’ve ever met.”

“Yeah but they’re like….that,” Magnus argued, eyebrows knitted in concern.

“Also, they insulted you three times, Merle,” Kravitz pointed out.

“But they’re intelligent and capable and I don’t want anyone else to have them,” Lucretia pinched the bridge of her nose. “They’d be assets to our team in every way.”

“Lucy’s right,” Barry admitted. “Their scores were exceptional. That's not to mention the videoes of their physical and magical abilities.”

“Yes, I see that, but Taako threw his shoe at Chalupa’s head,” Magnus groaned.

Lucretia laced her hands together, eyes locked with Davenport. He smiled weakly at her. They both had this talent for understanding each other without saying a word.

“....I’m adding them to the IPRE unit,” She decided. “We need this kind of manpower.”

“We’re going to die,” Magnus whined.

That was two years ago.

Lucretia had been correct. Lup and Taako were indeed perfectly slotted into the team. They teased and bickered each other relentlessly. But on the field, they risked their lives for both their unit and the victims they were protecting.

Even if it was ill-advised, Lup and Barry began a relationship only a few months into working together. The two were discovered when Lucretia caught them lip-locked in her office. Higher-ups knew and were planning to confront the two. They backed off once they realized how threatening the director could look.

Taako and Lup fit into roles well, even. They took a good place in both power and in profiling. Not to mention their knowledge of transmutation and evocation. They even put Merle’s to shame at times.

The team wove around each other and locked in nicely. Kravitz did his technical analysis while the seven took to the field, kicking ass and taking names - as Lup put it. They were fiercely attached, exactly what you weren’t supposed to be in this line of work. Each member was ready to lay down their lives for another. They were teammates, coworkers, and friends.

They were family.

Their new case came in when Barry and Lup were trying to have a nice goddamn date.

Kravitz sent them all a text, mentioning a serial killer in a town called Rockport.

Lup banged her head on the table. “Just when I was having a relaxing evening, too.”

“C’mon, it’ll be okay,” Barry smiled, standing up and patting Lup’s shoulder. “You love this job.”

“I also love spending time with my dorkface boyfriend.”

Taako was the last one to arrive, hair wet and eyes tired. He took a seat next to Magnus. Kravitz rushed in with a laptop in the crook of one arm and folders clutched in the other.

“Good morning- I have a big case for you guys, and it’s a...doozy,” Kravitz slid seven folders towards the group. On the screen, an image of a dead body appeared.

The body seemed to be of a young man, heavyset and wearing a grey faded T-shirt and jeans. Notably, his hands and head had been removed cleanly.

“Lynch Bell was a 26-year-old resident of Rockport,” Kravitz looked away from the screen. “He went missing from his department store after a robbery and was found a few miles away. But he was...missing his head and hands….” He gulped. “Removed postmortem. He had been gone for 3 days and his missing….parts are still not found.”

“Yikes,” Taako raised his eyebrows. “That’s gotta hurt.”

“He’s dead, Taako,” Merle sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“Do we know what killed him, Krav?” Barry asked, ignoring the conversation with Merle and Taako.

“We can’t find any actual wounds. But, blood flow had already stopped when the head was removed,” Kravitz supplied. “Here’s the kicker; there have been 3 other murders exactly matching this MO, and all three in Rockport.”

3 new images appeared on the screen; two men and one woman.

“Coleman Clinton, 57, Justin Hernandez, 34, and Pam Richards, 21.”

“What do these 4 even have in common?” Lup mumbled, frowning.

“Well, they all owned businesses or are heirs; and all money and valuables were stolen from them.”

“So it’s a thief?”

“Precisely, Maggie,” Taako flicked through the folder. “The Thief Of Rockport.”

“No, that sounds dumb,” Lup sighed. “We can do better than that.”

“Guys…” Davenport frowned.

“How about….the Rockport Slayer?” Merle suggested.

“Brilliant!” Lup clapped. “I love it. Nice job, shortie.”

Lucretia rubbed her temple. “Lup, Taako, Merle- leave the naming to the media. We need to focus on catching this killer first. We’ll go to Rockport. Wheels up in thirty.”

\---

When they boarded the jet and got into the air, a video call with Kravitz was started immediately. 

"So, a new body just got found," Kravitz tapped his pen against his cheek. "Pretty much the moment you guys got out of here."

"Good Gods," Lucretia leaned her head back against her seat. "That's already bringing this guy up to 5 murders."

"He's going really fast...too fast," Lup frowned. "Maybe there's....an accomplice?"

"That could make sense," Barry agreed. "Robberies can usually contain more than one people."

"Think about it," Merle argued. "This guy is stingy. If he had an accomplice, the guy would've been tossed aside for the sake of keeping all this money."

"Oh, yeah? Your proof?"

Merle blanked.

"Well, Merle  _ is  _ sort of right. There's no accomplice. All the murders are much too meticulous to be teamwork." Kravitz tapped away on his computer.

"Teamwork can be meticulous if you know your teammate well enough." Taako smoothed the black pants paired with his blouse. "I mean, we're meticulous."

"So...." Davenport scratched his chin. "If there  _ is  _ a second guy, it's somebody the unsub is close to. Maybe even family."

"Kravvy, be a doll, look into siblings in Rockport." Taako smiled sweetly at the computer screen.

"I need more material than that, Taako. And I need to tell you the victim you're working with now."

"Shoot."

Kravitz cleared his throat. "Sean McDonald, 88 years old. Here's where it gets weird; he owned no businesses. He was a detective who worked out of his own agency."

"So, maybe he got close to our unsub, so..." Lup made a dramatic motion of drawing her finger across her throat.

"How many other detectives worked with Sean, Krav?"

"Ah...." Kravitz furrowed his brow. "None, it looks like. The only one who worked with him was his apprentice...oh, dear."

"What's wrong, boneman?"

"Don't call me that, Taako. Anyway. He has a grandson named Angus, who's 13, and is completely dependent on him. You guys will be meeting him at the office."

"Poor kid," Magnus sighed.

"Alright. Krav, while we're gone, compile up a list of small business owners." Lucretia sighed as the plane drew closer to their destination.

"And people convicted of robbery in the last five years," Barry interjected.

"On it." Kravitz signed off.

\----

Magnus and Lup were sent to greet Angus upon arrival at the Rockport police station.

Angus was a short, dark-skinned boy, with lanky limbs and curly brown hair. He had on a plaid vest over his button-down, and khaki shorts. He was sitting at a circular oak table with three chairs. His face was blank, and his eyes stayed on his hands.

"Lookin' sharp, kid," Lup sat down in the chair next to him.

Angus looked up with a start, eyes wide, then relaxed. "Um, hi...are you more cops?"

"Sorta," Magnus sat down in the other chair. "We're special cops.  _ Agents. _ "

Angus, so upset before, lit up. "Like, real FBI agents? Like..... _ IPRE?" _

_ " _ He even guessed the unit," Lup laughed, chin in her hands. "Yeah, Angus, we're the IPRE. I'm Agent Taaco."

"And I'm Agent Burnsides! What's your name, kiddo?"

"Angus McDonald, World's Greatest Detective," He said proudly. "It's an honor to meet you."

"World's greatest detective, huh?"

"Not officially, but I know it for sure. You guys are so cool. I wanna be an agent if I'm not a detective like-" Angus fell silent.

"Your grandpa?" Lup asked softly.

"....Yes, Grandpa. You're here to ask me about him?"

"Yeah, Angus, we are," Magnus cleared his throat and leaned forward on his elbows. "Angus, do you know what happened to your grandfather?"

"I found the body, sir. Of course I do."

Magnus and Lup locked eyes, keeping straight faces.

"And when was this?"

Angus looked away. "It's....fuzzy. I can't remember."

Lup nodded. "When something....like what happened to you happens, our brains can block it out. It's a defensive tactic. Survival is emotional too, and our brains can cover up memories we need, even if it's trying to help."

Angus just nodded back at her.

"There's a very bad person-"

"I'm not five, ma'am," Angus said meekly. "You can say murderer."

Lup tensed. "A murderer is out there, and he killed your grandpa. But he also killed a lot of other people, Angus, and if you can help us, we can save the next ones."

Angus frowned. "....But I don't remember!"

"We know," Magnus held his hands out flat. "But we can help you with memory. Can you go back to that day for me, Angus?"

"...I guess so."

"Alright. Close your eyes, and think back to the day you found your grandpa. When did you get home?"

"...School ends at two...."

\--------

On the day his grandfather died, Angus got home from school the same way he always did; a five-minute walk. It took him 5 minutes or so to pack up and five more to get home, so it must have been 2:10-ish.

Miss Lup told him his grandfather died at 2:20.

When Angus got home, he knew something was wrong. Namely, the door was unlocked when he jammed his key in it. It swung right open into a dark house.

_ Did you hear anything, Angus? _

Loud yelling and clomping feet had startled Angus to hide behind a bookshelf. He was crammed between it and a trash can. He could smell a banana that had gotten thrown away a few days ago.

In the other room, he heard shuffling and a snapping voice. Asking his grandfather about the money, the money, the money.

"The bank," was all his grandfather said.

The voice went on, an angry monologue about trust and values and bratty little kids. Angus was hardly breathing then, terror searing through him. His grandfather said something Angus couldn't hear.

There was a thump. Angus almost jumped when he heard it, hand over his mouth, eyes flitting around-  _ don't find me don't find me don't find me -! _

He could hear muttering and shuffling. The sound of metal being removed from its sheath. Grunting in effort, thumping, shuffling.

There was more shuffling, a clinking sound, and a door closing.

Then silence.

Angus waited thirty minutes. That's what it felt like, at least. Miss Lup told him it wasn't, as the call came in at 2:45.

Angus waited until he was certain the house was empty. Then he stood up on shaking legs and glanced out into the living room.

He proceeded to vomit.

\-----

"Do you remember anything about the person, Angus?" Magnus asked.

"I didn't see him," Angus admitted. "I was hiding...."

"We understand. You said he was a man?"

"It was a man's voice. I'm sure."

Lup held out a tissue. Angus wiped the tears from his cheek.

After a few more questions that yielded no results, Lup and Magnus stepped back out.

"That poor kid," Lup sighed. "I mean, could you imagine?"

“Hardly….” Magnus rubbed the back of his neck. “Let’s meet up with the others”

“Let’s.”


	2. Personal

While Lup and Magnus interviewed Angus, Lucretia sent Taako and Merle down to the local morgue. Taako made a big show of arranging a hat and sunglasses on his head and nodded curtly before turning on his heel. Merle scrambled after him.

During the drive, Taako quickly dropped his fancy hat after realizing how hot it was. When Merle rolled up his sleeves, Taako teased him for his freckles there. 

“Listen, Taako, I will detour this car into the river on a moment’s notice,” Merle glared at him out of the corner of his eye. “Also, you have freckles too.”

“Yeah, on my face and slender, smooth shoulders.” Taako wiggled them. “Not old man warts.”

“They don’t even look like warts and you know it!”

Taako shrugged. “How about old man moles?”

“....A few of them are moles.”

“Knew it. Asshole.”

When they got to the coroner’s, Taako flirted with the receptionist, eyes lidded and voice low. The attitude dropped upon entering the morgue itself. Taako’s expression was replaced with mild disinterest. 

The body of Lynch Bell laid on the cold metal of the observation table. The coroner blinked and turned back to them.

“Hello. Are you-” 

“Agent Taaco and Agent Highchurch,” Taako gestured to himself and Merle respectively. “This our guy?”

“Yes, Lynch Bell-” The doctor uncovered the body. It wasn’t as grisly as on-scene, but that didn’t mean it was a pretty sight. Merle had learned not to gag pretty fast, but he did clench up his hand a little.

“We think the parts were removed with an axe, based on the cut,” The coroner continued. He had a name tag that just said Cinder, with no last name present.

“It’s very clean, though,” Merle frowned, gesturing as he gloved his hands. Taako did the same, gently turning one of the arms.

“No torture signs,” Taako noted. “He gets these done fast, like Krav said.”

“No torture waist-up, you mean.”

“No,” Cinder pulled up the cloth. “The lower half is fine too. He was killed fairly quickly.”

“Do you have the other bodies?”

“Yes, actually!” He walked over to another table, and Taako and Merle followed him as he uncovered the body of Sean McDonald.

“Oh, shit,” Taako whispered.

Sean was a different case. His body was bruised, scarred up, messier. The removal was messier. 

“This was….personal.”

“His body sure did take a beating,” Cinder nervously chuckled.

“Well….” Merle cleared his throat. “Thanks, Cinder.”

“I’ll send the reports like asked!”

When they stepped out and got into the car, Taako called up Kravitz on speaker.

“Kravvy, are we one hundred percent sure Sean McDonald was killed by the Rockport Slayer?”

“Okay, firstly, stop calling the unsub that. Secondly, why do you say that?”

“Check what the coroner should have sent you.”

Kravitz clicked on the other end. “Ah. I see.”

“What’s your thoughts, buddy?” Merle anxiously held the steering wheel. (The car was built to accommodate a dwaren driver, leading to teasing on how high the seat was.)

“Buddy is quite unprofessional, Highchurch. Anyway. There’s no way it’s a copycat.”

“Could it be the accomplice?” Taako theorized.

“We don’t know if he even has an accomplice.”

“But it is possible?”

Kravitz hesitated. “Yes, I suppose it is….”

“This is very out of character for this unsub, dude.”

“But you said it might just be personal.”

“I know what I said,” Taako sighed. “But I’m rethinking. Maybe the accomplice isn’t nearly as sophisticated.”

“And this was his first victim that was left to them.”

“.....It’s a possibility I’ll entertain,” Kravitz tapped away. “However, Lup and Magnus got no reports from the victim’s grandson of a second unsub.”

“Maybe only one attended.”

“If the second accomplice is sloppier, I doubt they would be left alone. You should save this for the others, alright?”

“Alright….” Taako made a kissy noise.

“Very funny.” Kravitz hung up.

They sat in silence for a moment, Taako yawning dramatically. 

“Hey, Taako?”

“Yuh-huh?”

“....Are you okay?”

Taako froze. “....I’m fine.”

“I just...I know that last case, it-”

“I took a week off to recover, homie. I’m doin’ great.”

“It’s very, y’know, intense, what that unsub did to you-”

“I don’t wanna talk about it, Merle!”

“.....Okay.”

They didn’t speak after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry im taking so long!!!! im so busy and want these to be best quality. sorry its short h


	3. Alice

Lucretia, Barry, and Davenport stood by the whiteboard set up for them by the sheriff of Rockport. Barry kept anxiously tugging at his shirt sleeves.

“None of it matches up,” He sighed, pointing at the pictures of the first victim and Sean McDonald. “There are no fingerprints, no actual signs of weaponry, until Sean. The rest of them are full of magic residue.”

“They’re incredibly clean, too,” Lucretia gestured to the perfectly symmetrical lines of the removal. “He’s not a sloppy magician. He’s precise.”

“Until Sean….”

“Who was Sean connected to…..?”

Lucretia tapped her phone. “Kravitz?”

“Hmmm?”

“What are the relations of Sean and Angus McDonald?”

“Well….” Tap tap tap. “Angus’ parents died when he was around nine years old. There was a short custody battle between his uncle and his grandfather. The latter inevitably received custody.”

“An uncle could be clearly bitter.”

“Kravitz, more about this uncle?” Barry leaned forwards.

“Will do….Oh, yikes.”

“What is it?” Davenport uncapped a marker, jotting down the mention of the uncle.

“His name is Jonathan Ross, and his history is not a pretty sight. Angus’ parents, in their will, were actually quite adamant that Sean got custody.”

“He’s a criminal?”

“Yes. It says Angus used to stay with him, and every single time Angus got home, he’d be bruised or sick. His parents finally confirmed it was food poisoning every single time.”

 

“Why would he poison his nephew?” Davenport frowned.

“It looks like he and his sister - uh, Angus’ mom - didn’t really….enjoy each other's company. He has two accusations of assault against her. She never pressed charges, though.”

“.....Was there any money attached to Angus, Kravitz?”

“There certainly was. He has an insurance policy, and inherited his family’s money.”

“He’s greedy. He wants that money, not Angus.”

“Where is Jonathan now?”

“He vanished off the face of the Earth after Angus moved in with his grandfather.”

“Is there any other family?”

“Oh, yeah, actually! Angus has a grandmother…..she’s pretty sickly, so there was no chance of getting Angus. She defended Sean’s rights to Angus, even though Johnathan is her son.”

“Can’t imagine he took that too well.”

“Another thing? He’s adopted.”

“What’s this grandmother’s name?”

“Alice Ross. Already sent her address.”

“I’ll go,” Barry shouldered on his jacket. “Lucretia?”

“I’ll stay with Davenport. Go with-”

“Lup?”

“Magnus.”

“Alright. That’s fair.”

Alice Ross lived in a farm area outside of town. Her house was a large building of old wood, with a wraparound porch and oak french doors.

 

“It’s the south, isn’t it?” Magnus chuckled.

“Clearly,” Barry muttered. The green fields looked straight out of a TV show. To top it off, the woman was even sitting in a rocking chair on the porch with a peaceful expression.

Alice was heavyset, with kind eyes and curly gray hair. Her laugh lines complimented her smile. Her hands were chubby and soft-looking. She might as well have been pinching Barry’s cheek and offering him an apple pie.

When she saw them in their professional clothes, she said one thing.

“About Johnny, isn’t it?”

Barry was almost caught off guard. To see mother assume the worst of her son this easily wasn’t a first, but her nonchalant manner was the thing that surprised him most of all.

“....You’re Alice Ross?”

She stood up. “That’d be me. Lovely to meet ya’ll.”

“You too. I’m, ah, Agent Blu...Agent Hallwinter, with the IPRE unit. This is Agent Burnsides. We’ve come to ask about your son.”

She nodded calmly. “C’mon inside. Won’t have ya’ll burnin’ up out here.”

Her house matched the Southern aesthetic just as well, all comfy seats and paintings. There was a picture of her holding Angus in her lap on the far wall.

“Can I get ya’ll somethin’ to drink?”

Barry said no at the same time Magnus said yes. She used a cane to walk into the other room, gesturing for Barry and Magnus to sit on the sofa.

Barry glanced at the side table. He picked up a photo there - Alice and her children. She was squeezing the shoulder of a tall, dark-skinned woman with bright eyes and black, curly hair cascading down her shoulders. Her other hand was on the shoulder of a black-haired, mustached man. He was the opposite; looking morose, pale skin almost clashing. 

“Check this out.” He passed it to Magnus, who studied it. “That’s gotta be him.”

“That’s an old one,” Alice interrupted, offering Magnus a glass of lemonade. “Didn’t see him frownin’ till the man gave us the pictures. Really upset Kenzie.”

“Your daughter?”

“God rest her soul.” Alice took a seat in a pink armchair, kicking off her shoes. “So. This about Johnny and the murders, right?”

“Why do you say that?” Magnus frowned.

“Cause I know he did ‘em. Knew since the third one. Tried tellin’ the police since then, but who listens to an old woman’s ramblin’?”

“We do,” Barry leaned forward. “Tell us about your son.”

“....Johnny was always a jealous kid. Always tried to one-up Kenzie, judged her every move. Caught him stealin’ her things in first grade. Thought nothin’ of it, till he kept doin’ it, every damn day of his life. 

“Siblin’ rivalry didn’t even apply to how he treated her, too. He’d trip her at school, put gum in her hair, try’ta frame her for all kindsa mishaps. Kid lookin’ for attention, but each time I tried to give it to him, he shied away.

“Then there was Chris. Kenzie met him in college, and we knew those two were meant to be from day one. It was shortly after her daddy died, and Johnny didn’t take it too well. Said she was replacin’ their poppa, not honorin’ his memory. She invited him to the weddin’ and he never showed. Didn’t see him till Angus was born.

“When he started talkin’ to Angus, I was hopeful. Thought this kid could change him, teach him to calm down. Then he hurt him, and Kenzie and Chris cut ‘em off. Few days later, they’re in a house fire, and he’s tryin’ to get custody.”

“Do you think….he killed Kenzie?” Magnus held up a pen to his notepad. 

“Not a doubt in my mind. Them cops ruled it as an accident, told me I was crazy. That’s why they figured I wasn’t fit to raise Angus - just a crazy ol’ lady.”

“We thought you couldn’t raise Angus because you were sick?”

“I’m not even seventy, hun. Kenzie married young. Ol’ Sean’s older than me. I got a bad hip, and that’s about it.”

“And Sean…?”

“Guy was old but tough. Mind sharper than mine. Angus loved that man, and it was mutual. I knew just where Angus belonged if it wasn’t with me. He visited all the time, anyway. Johnny had a fit. Stormed off. Haven’t seen that boy since.”

 

“And you’re certain it’s him, ma’am?” Barry frowned. It matched up frighteningly well.

“I love my son, I do. He’s my baby and nothin’ll stop me from lovin’ him. But I know him, too, and I know, loved or not, he belongs in prison.”

“Mhm. And is Angus here, ma’am?” Lucretia had told him it was where the man who drove Angus said he would take him.

“....Thought Angus was still at the police station. What driver? I drove him there.”

Magnus and Barry glanced at each other. Barry pulled out his phone.

“Kravitz here. How may I save your ass today?”

“Patch me in to Lucretia, too.”

There was a silence. “Lucretia here. What’s going on?”

“Lucretia. The man who picked up Angus. What did he look like?”

Lucretia described the picture to a T. Barry snapshotted the photo and sent it off.

“Oh. Oh dear.”

“Ms. Ross says she didn’t know he hadn’t left the station, and there wasn’t a driver.”

“Oh dear, oh god, he looked nervous, too. I’m such an idiot.”

“Send out an amber alert,Kravitz. Right now.”

“I’ll send the picture to everyone, too.”

“Ms.Ross,” Magnus frowned. “You’re gonna need to come with us. We can’t let you stay here.”

“Deeply sorry, sonny, but there’s no chance in hell I leave here.”

“Ma’am,” Barry said, sighing. “You’re in danger. He could target you.”

“It’s my right to stay in the home I helped build, hon. If he brings Angus here, I’ll be waitin for him.”

“We can’t leave you here.”

“You can’t make me go.”

Barry and Magnus exchanged glances.

“Ms. Ross. If you see any sign of your son, you call us.”

“I understand.”

Barry handed her a card. This didn’t feel right. But god, they needed to handle this, and fast.


End file.
